Destiny Isn't Always Right
by destinykeyblade
Summary: I sighed. Why was this so difficult?


Info

Name: Kasi

Hair: Platinum Blonde, shoulder length

Eyes: Blue

* * *

**Your (Kasi's) POV**

You just didn't know what to think anymore. All those times he'd given you that caring smile... did he like you, or did he just consider you a friend? A fortune-teller had said once that the two of you were destined for one another, but... could she have been wrong? You didn't know anymore because of the new girl hanging around. Her name was Ali or something like that, but half the time people called her Hikari. You didn't have any idea why; it was almost like calling a Goth girl Sunshine. But you didn't really care; Hikari got on your nerves. She was a nice enough person, but... when she was around, Riku seemed to forget that you even existed.

"Darn that Hikari," you muttered, looking out at the ocean. The waves washed over your flip-flops, getting your feet wet. Your thoughts took you from the water to the main island.

'Wonder if I should go home,' you thought. 'I'm probably the only person left on this old island. We just don't hang out here as much as we did when we were kids...'

You decided to walk around the island before you left, feeling a strange need to take the beauty of the island you spent most of your childhood on. As you walked by the paopu grove, you saw people sitting on that oddly shaped tree. There were two of them, but you couldn't tell who they were. Curious, you decided to sneak a little closer and find out.

"...And I don't ever want to lose that." You heard a voice say.

"Riku?" you muttered to yourself. "Wonder what he's doing out here. And who is-" You broke off, for the other person spoke.

"Riku... I feel the same way," a voice said.

"Dang it, it's Hikari!" you said in disgust. "What is she doing here?"

You were about to say something else, but something happened that made your heart stop. Riku and Hikari were leaning in close to eachother, way too close for your liking. The bright orange sunset illuminated their faces, allowing you to see everything perfectly. Very briefly, Riku and Hikari just looked at eachother. Then, in about two seconds, they had locked lips. You wanted to look away, but found that you couldn't. You felt tears in your eyes, and they began to spill over. Riku and Hikari broke apart, but only for a moment. Then they kissed again, a very passionate kiss. Somehow, you managed to tear yourself away from the horrible scene in front of you. Tears cascaded down your face as you turned to leave.

"Kasi?" you heard a voice call.

"Go away!" you shouted, beginning to run away aimlessly. Your voice cracked when you spoke, and a loud sob escaped you.

**Sora's POV**

I sighed. I couldn't help it. "How come things always work out for Riku and not for me?" I mumbled.

Riku had finally found that girl he used to dream about. When we were little, he'd told me once that a girl had been appearing in his dreams. Let me see if I can remember... right, here's how it went:

Flashback

"So, what's going on again?" I asked.

"I told you, I keep seeing this girl in my dreams, Sora! I try talking to her, but she never answers me. I don't even know her name..."

"But Riku, she's not real!" I said, waving my arms in the air for the dramaticness of the moment. "There's no black-haired girl with green eyes on the islands!" Riku hit me.

"What if she's not on the islands?" he said angrily. "What if she's in a different world?"

I looked at him in confusion. "Another world? You mean like wherever Kairi came from?"

Riku nodded. "That's exactly what I mean, Sora."

He turned and looked out over the ocean.

"She's out there somewhere... and if we get to leave the islands someday, the first thing I'm gonna do is look for her."

End Flashback

Somehow, when we left the islands, Riku found that girl. They ended up going to the darkness, both of them. That made Riku happy, but Hikari was miserable. She hated the darkness, and she only went to it because she loved Riku and refused to leave him alone with the bad guys. Sweet, isn't it?

I sighed again. Riku may have gotten his girl, but I still hadn't managed to get mine. It wasn't a matter of finding her; I knew exactly were she was. It was a matter of letting her know that I liked her, and of getting her to like me back. I'd had a crush on Kasi since I met her, but she'd always paid attention to someone else. I'll give you three guesses who that was, and the first two don't count.

(DKB: Thank you, Cassy! That confuses people if they don't take the time to figure out what it means.)

"Man, why doesn't Kasi like me? She knows that Riku akready has someone anyway..."

I got up and decided to walk around the island to clear my mind. When I came to the paopu grove, I saw a figure standing by the bridge. Looking, closer, I saw that it was...

"Kasi?" I asked in surprise.

"Go away!" she shouted. I could tell from the way her voice cracked that she was crying. She stared to run away, although it was clear she didn't a destination in mind.

"Kasi, wait!" I called. She ignored me and kept running.

"Now what in the world could have made her cry like that?" I mumbled to myself. I glanced to my left. Nothing there. I looked to the right... and almost gagged. Riku and Hikari were making out! Twitching a little, I turned away.

"I did NOT need to see that!" I muttered. "No wonder Kasi was running away." Looking in the direction she'd gone, I ran after her.

**Your POV**

Oh, great. Just great. Now Sora was chasing you.

'Wonder what he wants?' you thought bitterly.

"Kasi, wait!" he called.

You just kept running. You didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially not him. You really got tired of him trying to court you for some reason. Maybe it was because of that old fortune-teller.

"The two of you are destined for one another," she'd said.

But wait a second... hadn't Sora been in the room, too? Yes, he had. You, Riku, and Sora had gone into the fortune-telling tent together.

"What if..." you began slowing down. "What if... she meant me and Sora?" You had now come to a complete stop. "Not like there's anywhere else to go unless I jump into the ocean anyway..." you mumbled.

"Kasi?" Sora's voice came from behind you. You turned slowly to face him. "Kasi, are you okay?" he asked.

You could tell that he was keeping himself from doing something, but exactly what was a mystery to you. "Yeah... I'm okay, Sora..." you said quietly. You tensed up, for Sora had just put his arms around you. After a moment, though, you relaxed and actually enjoyed his warm embrace. It was nice to have someone comforting you. That was more than Riku would have done...

"Sora?" you asked hesitantly.

"What is it, Kasi?"

"Do you remember when we were little and we went to see that fortune-teller?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. But what does that have to do with anything?" You took a deep breath, unable to believe wehat you were about to say.

"The old woman said that two of us were destined for eachother. I always thought that she meant me and Riku, but now... Now I think..." You looked up at Sora, your eyes still sparkling with tears. "Sora, I think... that she meant you and me."

Sora's blue eyes grew wide. "Kasi... do you really mean that?"

You nodded and moved your face a little closer to his. "Yes, Sora. And I've just realized something else."

"What?" he asked.

"I love you..." you whispered.

Sora smiled. "I love you too, Kasi. I always have, and I always will."

He leaned in close to you... About ten minutes ago, you would have slapped Sora and run away, but now, you didn't care that he was kissing you. In fact, you kissed him back, savoring every moment of it.

"Ahem!" You and Sora broke apart and turned to see Riku and Hikari, both with big grins on their faces.

"Are we, uh, interrupting something?" Hikari asked with a giggle. " 'Cause if we are-"

"Then that's just too bad," Riku said. "Come on, it's getting late. We should all get home."

Sora gave Riku a sour look. "That's not fair!" he said.

Riku raised an eybrow. "What's not fair?" he asked, looking confused.

"You and Hikari had tons of time together, and Kasi and I only have five minutes!"

You laughed and hugged Sora. "Chill, Sora! It's not like the world will end tomorrow. We'll have plenty of time together."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

You smiled as well. "Maybe." As you walked away, you couldn't help but think that maybe you _had_ been meant for Riku, but things had just gone wrong. After all, destiny isn't always right.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and to my loverly friend that I wrote this for... I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!


End file.
